nailpolishfandomcom-20200214-history
Essie
The nail polish brand Essie is renowned for classy and elegant shades. Focusing on shades of red, plum, and pink, Essie regularly releases beautiful, classic polishes. History Essie was created and released their first collection in 1981, several of the colors in this collection are still available today. In 1982 Essie released a top coat and a base coat as well as started selling internationally. Celebrities began to take notice of Essie in 1983 when Joan Rivers mentioned wearing Essie Jelly Apple. In 1985 Essie made one of their most important branding decisions, introducing their iconic square bottle. Essie got the royal treatment in 1989 when it was announced that the Queen of England would only wear Essie Ballet Slippers on her nails. In 1999 Essie expanded their brand to include lotions, nail care products, and their award winning "facial for hands" Essie Ejuvinate. In 2005 Essie created the most expensive nail polish in the world (at the time), I Do was made with platinum and cost $55,000 a bottle. Essie was purchased by L'Oreal in 2010. Essie was again preferred by royalty when Kate Middleton wore Essie Allure on her wedding day.In 2013 Essie Bikini So Teeny became the best selling nail polish of all time. Starry Starry Night One particular color, Essie Starry Starry Night has become infamous in it's rarity. SSN has become a cult obsession. Bottles sell for dollars on Ebay and it is the ultimate find. Every once in a while a bottle will show up during someone's very lucky dusty hunt or a store will find a few bottles in their back room and put them out, usually in the clearence section on a huge sale but it is rare. SSN was released in the 80s (no one seems to remember when exactly) but it was discontinued. There was a limited re-release in 2010 but the colour match was off, it contained microglitter rather than the diamond dust that the original uses, and the price was also $2 more expensive than most Essie polishes. These days SSN is often considered the Holy Grail of hard to find polishes, people search for years. Several dupes exist but most of them are also discontinued and almost as hard to find as Starry Starry Night. Permanent Collection #Blanc #Marshmallow #Waltz #Allure #Pearly White #Oui Madame #Show Me The Ring #Imported Bubbly #Au Natural #Fed Up #Prima Ballerina #Baby's Breath #Like Linen #Limo-scene #Ballet Slippers #Minimalistic #East Hampton Cottage #Angel Food #Sheer Bliss #Ador-a-Ball #Starter Wife #Madamoiselle #Delicacy #Vanity Fairest #Cabi-o-lait #Nude Beach #Blushing Bride #Sugar Daddy #High Maintenence #Spagheiti Strap #Pink-a-Boo #No Baggage Please #Pink Glove Service #Curtain Call #BBF Best Boyfriend #Rock Candy #Fiji #Petal Pink #Guchi Muchi Puchi #Mini How High #French Affair #Poppy Art Pink #Meet Me At The Altar #Go Ginza #No Pre-Nup #Need a Vacation #Pink About It #Pink Works #Pink Diamond #Castoway #Fondola Gondola #Inncoent #Eternal Optomist #Lovie Dovie #Not Just a Pretty Face #Knockout Pout #Boom Boom Room #Chastity #Cascade Cool #Madison Ave-Hue #My Better Half #Forget Me Nots #Pansy #Off the Shoulder #Guilty Pleasures #Status Symbol #Mod Squad Fiesta #Secret Stash #Bottle Service #Tour de Finance #Fruit Sangria #Swept Off My Feet #Watermelon #Antique Rose #Jam N' Jelly #Miami Nice #Exotic Liras #Super Bossa Nova #Bachelorette Bash #Splash of Grenadine #The Girls Are Out #Big Spender #Jamaican Me Crazy #Sure Shot #The Lace Is On #Demure Vixen #Lady Like #Neo Whimsical #To Buy or Not To Buy #Nice Is Nice #Warm and Toasty Turtleneck #St. Lucia Lilac #Lilacism #Full Steam Ahead #She's Picture Perfect #Using My Maiden Name #Play Date #Bond With Whomever #Under Where? #No Boundaries #Foot Loose #DJ Play That Song! #Bahama Mama #Sole Mate #Damsel In a Dress #Sexy Divide #No More Film #Angora Cardi #Island Hopping #It's Genius #Swing Velvet Sable Collar #Berry Naughty #Lacy Not Racy #Recessionista #Raisinnuts #Very Cranberry #Raspberry #Plumberry #Rose Bowl #Long Stem Roses #Wife Goes On #Escapades #Lollipop #Fifth Avenue #Snap Happy #Lacquered Up #Bungle Jungle #Red Nouveau #Russian Roulette #Jelly Apple #Really Red #First Dance #Aparitif #Garnet #She's Pampered #Cherry Pop #Jag-U-Are #Pop Daddy #Fishnet Stockings #Tiny Wine-y #Forever Young #Twin Sweater Set #A-List #Head Mistress #After Sex #Size Matters #Scarlet O'Hara #Limited Addiction #Macks #Wrapped In Rubies #Up's #Tomboy No More #Leading Lady #Thigh High #Toggle The Top #Bordeaux #Shearling Darling #Poor Little Rich Girl #Skirting the Issue #A Crewed Interest #Van'd Go #Shop Till I Drop #Haute As Hello #Tart Deco #Chubby Cheeks #California Coral #Cute as a Button #Carousel Coral #Sunday Funday #Come Here! #Peach Daiquiri #Coral Reef #Tangerine #Canyon Coral #Too Too Hot #E-nuf Is E-nuf #Ole Caliente #Hip-anema #Geranium #Clambake #Meet Me At Sunset #Fear or Desire #Braziliant #Vermillionaire #Orange It's Obvious #Capri #Saturday Disco Fever #Sandy Beach #Topless and Barefoot #Much Dinero #Mambo #All Tied Up #In Stitches #Very Structured #Brownie Points #Alligator Purse #Downtown Brown #Chocolate Cakes #Decadent Dish #Little Brown Dress #Sand Tropez #Brooch the Subject #Jazz #Tea & Crumpets #Buy Me a Cameo #Glamour Purse #Over the Knee #Mink Muffs #Hot Coco #Don't Sweater It #Merino Cool #Mochachino #Bangle Jangle #Playa del Platinum #Smokin' Hot #Master Plan #Miss Fancy Pants #Chinchilly #Cashmere Bathrobe #Cocktail Bling #Parka Perfect #Absolutely Shore #Vested Interest #Maxamillian Strasse-Her #Mint Candy Apple #Turquoise in Caicos #First Timer #Navigate Her #Mojito Madness #The More the Merrier #Shake Your $$ Maker #Pretty Edgy #For the Twill of It #Sew Psyched #Power Clutch #Armed and Ready #School of Hard Rocks #Going Incognito #Stylenomics #Trophy Wife #Go Overboard #Naughty Nautical #Where's My Chauffeur #In the Cab-ana #Borrowed and Blue #Barbados Blue #Beach Bum Blu #Fair Game #Coat Azure #Rock the Boat #Bikini So Teeny #Lapis of Luxury #Avenue Maintain #Smooth Sailing #Mesmerized #Butler Please #Bouncer, It's Me! #Aruba Blue #Midnight Cami #After School Boy Blazer #Bobbing For Baubles #Mind Your Mittens #Dive Bar #Over the Edge #Licorice #Devil's Advocate #Luxedo #Velvet Voyage #Carry On #Material Girl #Wicked #Lady Godiva #Sequin Sash #Shifting Power #Steeling the Scene #Loophole #Carnival #Silver Bullions #Beyond Cozy #Golden Nuggets Category:Brands